killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thomas Sinclair
One fuck mothering badass, capping a Hig while he was asleep. That was epic, boo hoo we have to live with you on this world after our would got destroyed, by our own weapons. Stupid hig I saw the opening of SH and yeah Grey was right and so is this guy. The higs are lucky that they have the luck of being the only bad guy in the known universe hell if KZ had say aliens or other factions the higs would have died on Helghan. God I want a PS4CrimsonFalke (talk) 23:30, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Just for you, I hope the next game involves the helghast burning the entire pisshole planet to a fucking cinder. Col Radec (talk) 23:34, November 15, 2013 (UTC) How does this game end oh yeah ISA wins and even when they lose they win, hahaha hell I mean higs kill kids so far no crimes by anyone from the UCN or ISA have done that. Also Radec killed himself because he failed and remember who made you an admin.CrimsonFalke (talk) 23:38, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok... your logic is letting Grey kill millions of Helghast civilians, you know women and children, was a good idea, then you bitch about a hig shooting one kid? Remember that little argument we had before about every side of every war killing civvies? But yeah, I don't give a fuck anymore, let all of Vekta burn, let Earth suffer and die of starvation, and whatever colony is self-sustainable enough to survive can take over. Btw, what are you gonna do, demote me for having a different opinion? Col Radec (talk) 23:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) The Helghast their very own plans to exterminate a planet themselves, of course it was private industry specifically a private army and the regular military that sold out. Although still its like one ISA person tries while the helghast all take part. I mean 1 person vs an entire force mind you Grey was alone most of Stahl and the military were going to attack eart.CrimsonFalke (talk) All of the ISA forces under Grey's command were with her, and wanted to commit genocide too. And Stahl was the one that planned to commit genocide, the military was planning a strategic bombing of the military/industrial complex on Earth. Earth is the most deserving of being wiped out anyway since all they do is extort the shit out of all the colonies and beat the fuck out of anyone who tries to do anything even remotely different. Col Radec (talk) 23:56, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Well the biggest question I have is we haven't seen much of Earth rule, I mean thats what gets me. where is earth?Is the rulling planet just well you know drinking martinies some where?CrimsonFalke (talk) 00:17, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Actually, they pretty much are. They rake in all the wealth, use that wealth to mainatin a huge military, and just make the ISA do all the work, and they even blame the ISA for any screwups that the UCN does. And if any ISA colony tries to do anything for itself, it gets a massive UCN military attack. This is why I think the higs and ISA should work together to wipe out the UCN, because they both have a lot to gain by removing them, and it could help bring their nations closer together. Col Radec (talk) 00:27, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The ISA is the one who screwed up everything. The UCN wanted just a block to Helghan and gave that order to the Vektan Colonial Govern. Yet, the Vektans attacked Helghan aganist Earth orders. And even, the ISA only freeded Vekta because of the support of UCAN. If the UCAN didn't helped, the SD platform would still be there. (in my opinion, the ISA is better than the Helghast. And the UCN would crush the Helghast in one single day of combats, if prepered. The UCN represents the mankind, so has Earth, and needs to be wealthy and confortable. Think. Someday if something like this happens, and your distant family lives in Earth, who would you support in this situation? I keep my mind in games just like the real life.) OtakuGamer007 (talk) 19:53, November 16, 2013 (UTC) No offence, but fuck that, Earth deserves to burn. They are directly responsible for the first war, which they waged for purely selfish reasons, and indirectly responsible for the second due to the tyranical behavior they displayed as victors. The only reason they could defeat any of the forces in this series is because they hoard all the advances in technology and resources to themselves. They intended to blame the ISA for the second war, whcih is why the ISA chose to invade. I keep my mind in reality as well, and why would I give a damn about a bunch of people I've never met, who'se only connection to me is genetics? Humanity as a whole sucks anyway, so there's no way in Hell I would be ok seeing the most selfish and corrupt faction of humanity be the spoiled ones. Col Radec (talk) 20:48, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I would like to have teh Helghast be zombies in multiplayerCrimsonFalke (talk) 20:51, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Col Radec, what you say it is true indeed. But the UCN have to think like everything is a treath to Earth and it's population has the birthplace of mankind (or selfish reason of their leaders?). They are responsible for the 1st war, indirect responsible for the 2nd, but they wanted to stop the cycle of hate by there, just blocking Helghan and mande them unable to attack again. (Kepping my conversor mind here, i'm about to change of opinions after what you said Col Radec) OtakuGamer007 (talk) 22:43, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I am honestly going to suggest you guys take this to the forum section. I honest have to say I started stuff that should have stayed in the forums not on the wiki pages.CrimsonFalke (talk) 22:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) CrimsonFalke is right, if you want to continue debating Otaku, we'll move to forums. Btw the reason they wanted a blockade was to just destroy Helghans' economy, then blame the ISA so they could remove more of the ISA self-defense/governance rights. Col Radec (talk) 22:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) One thing bothered me at the end of SF Chapter 9. How does Sinclair get to the part of the base where Stahl is? It doesn't look like there is any way to land a ship there at all. Did he follow Kellan the whole way? It seems crazy. I suppose there is emergency teleport lol GladysKnight (talk) 21:13, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, teleportation technology is a reality in the Killzone Universe as of SF. That is likely how he got there, just waiting for Kellan to find Stahl, then teleport to Kellans' location. Col Radec (talk) 21:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hmm.. That makes sense. I was imagining him hitting emergency teleport until he got lucky and ended up beside Stahl lol. There is probably some more controlled version of the teleportation GladysKnight (talk) 21:38, January 15, 2014 (UTC) He is also a shadow marshal its not impossible for him to actually follow Lucas up, plus the battle had turned in the ISAs favor thanks to the Lucas and Echo's actions. I think sinclar may be old but not out of the game.CrimsonFalke (talk) 21:23, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah when I thought of that it was a little unclear to me why he didn't just go to Stahl's base on his own. Now it seems more likely that Kellan may have just 'cleared' the way for him GladysKnight (talk) 21:38, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to make a comment regarding the "bionic arm" portion of the trivia section. I don't think it's a bionic arm, because if you observe in the cutscenes, he's always using it to manipulate holograms and media à la Minority Report. PrivateSnowballTFC (talk) 07:11, April 3, 2014 (UTC)